Iron Man
Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. Inherited his father’s company at the age of 21, and said to be an engineering genius. He is infamous for his partying and womanizing. He is an honorary member of the Avengers. Iron Man, mascot of Stark Industries and personal bodyguard to Tony Stark though the two are rarely seen together except on special occasions. He is also a member of the Avengers. Background Anthony Edward Stark, fondly called Tony was born to Howard and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark in Long Island, New York. He grew up under their loving care and the care of their long-time butler, Jarvis. Howard was the founder of Stark Industries, and built military weaponry and other engineering devices. Tony was always smart of his age, and tested as a genius. At the age of 15, he decided to enter MIT and major in electrical engineering. He ended up graduating top of his class at the age of 19. A wild boy, Tony spent the next two years partying and being a playboy. He enjoyed his freedom and traveled vastly. He learned languages and sometimes got roped in to helping his father at Stark Industries to learn the way of the business world. It was a shock to Tony when his beloved parents were killed in a car crash when he was only 21 years old. The shock of inheriting Stark Industries was too much at first, though he certainly did not waste it. Driving by his grief, one of his first projects as the new CEO was to redesign the faulty break system in the car his parents' were in that led to their death. He continued the military business, but the stress and loneliness was watching up to him and Jarvis did not know how to stop it. His drinking became worse and his partying just as bad. Tony never kept with the same woman for long, and he usually kept meetings to one night stands unless it was for publicity. Even as he won metal of honors for his research, nothing seemed to curb his playboy and partying lifestyle. While creating a number of new military devices for offense and defense for the U.S. Military, Tony offered to go over to Iraq to see them deployed. Everything was set up and running smoothly, at least until Tony witnessed what real war was like with terrorist. A booby trap and explosions rocked his world. When Tony awoke again, he was in captivity, held by the terrorists that attacked his escorts and testers. They wanted him to design weapons for them with the help of fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen. When Tony was able to get his breath, he found out that Ho Yinsen had saved his life by installing a magnetic chest plate over his heart, to prevent the shrapnel which pierced it from shredding it completely. Yinsen was someone that Tony had greatly admired back in college. He was a Noble Prize-winning physicist. As a result, Tony trusted the man easily and quickly roped him in for a new project. Secretly, they began work on an armored power suit instead of the weapons that the terrorists demanded to escape. During the escape attempt, Yinsen ended up sacrificing himself when distracting the enemy to give Tony time to prepare the armor and escape. His capture was horrible, the condition he was treated cruel, then losing someone he respected and quickly grew fond of and trusted destroyed something inside him. It was almost like losing his father again. He was determined to take revenge. On his return to rejoin American forces, he accidentally met wounded American Marine Corps helicopter pilot, James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Between the two of them, they manage to return to safety, while also striking up a strange friendship that Tony greatly needed at that time to keep his sanity. When Tony managed to get back on American soil and examine the condition of his heart, he realized he could not remove the shrapnel without killing himself. So he adjusted the device to be more effective, but it still needed to be recharged daily or he risked having the shrapnel killing him. Disheartened, Tony felt like he was adrift. That is when a celebration party he was holding at Stark Industries was attacked by paid mercenaries. They were trying to get to Stark's designs, or even Stark himself. Tony managed to escape and retrieved his newly built Iron Man armor. He beat the terrorists and turned them over to the police. When questioned, he just suddenly blurted out that he was one of Tony Stark's bodyguards and a sort of mascot for Stark Industries. For the last year, Iron Man has been serving as Tony's bodyguard for about a year now publicly. He protected Stark Industries from a number of attacks, but he soon grew frustrated and dissatisfied. Iron Man began to appear about performing random heroic acts that had nothing to do with Stark Industries or Tony Stark himself. Still, no one has ever suspected that 28 year old Tony Stark is Iron Man. Stark has too long cultivated an image of a rich playboy and industrialist. Though in the last year or so he hasn't been able to enjoy women as he once has because of the chest plate he is struggling to keep secret, he still plays it up. In substitute of his womanizing, Tony's drinking has worsened to the point that he drinks repeatedly in private. Personality *Grief Stricken: Tony has lost many of the people he has cared for and respected. His mother and father died in a terrible accident when he was only 21. He also lost the many he greatly admired in college, as he died saving his life: Ho Yinsen. By making friends with Rhodey, it likely saved him from falling into deep depression immediately or even off the handle. Still, he often only lets Rhodey so close before pushing him back. The same is for the friendships he developed with Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. He doesn't let anyone close enough to really deal with his grief, not even his life-time bulter, Jarvis who he is close to. *Driven: Tony is driven, though often not in the matter that others would view as driven. Rather, if something pops in his head or a concept that he thinks needs done, he will go and do it. However, he doesn't work nine-to-five to just sit down and 'create'. Tony can be driven in other ways. Such as he is becoming as a hero, though he is only in the beginning stages and likely to slip and fall to his knees before he is able to fly without constant problems. But in either case, once Tony gets an idea in his head, there is no stopping him. *Self-Destructive: Tony can be very self-destructive. This includes his alcoholism, his womanizing and in general his partying. Added to the fact that he now has a heart condition, he has a habit of living each day as his last. If he has a desire to do something, to create something, or to just drink the day away he does it. Doing whatever pleases him so that he feels some sort of (often false) fulfillment. This makes his relations as an active CEO with the company rocky at times. *Moral: Though Tony can often view life with the viewpoint that the ends justify the means, he can also be very moral. He doesn't approve of cold-blooded murder, he believes in honesty with business transactions, in being true to one's country (for example he refused to build weapons for terrorists that would be used against his own country's soldiers). Though Tony will often see in greys, when push comes to shove, he does whatever he believes is the right thing, often no matter what the cost is or even if others would disapprove. Just don't expect Tony's morals to always match the written law. *Idealistic: Tony isn't really an idealist, but he understands the concept and doesn't mean he wouldn't to see an ideal world at some point. He strongly believes in hiring for his company for the best qualified and talented, not because of race, color; nor would he care if someone was a mutant or not. He doesn't believe in using scrape goats, and more often than not mutants are often that. He believes all should have the same rights under the law, not just 'humans'. Honestly, Tony dislikes using that term to refer to non-mutants. *Powerful: Tony is a powerful man. Be it money, influence or intellectually. This power often displays itself through his charisma and can cause overconfidence to even offense in some instances. It wouldn't be the first time a woman dumped a drink on him for forgetting her name or just being an ass. Still, when used properly, Tony can make quite the impression and use his powerful demeanor to charismatic and diplomatic results. He just rarely ever does. Logs *2010-04-21 - Coffee with Steve - Wandering into a coffee shop, Tony ends up having coffee with a random guy and talking about dirty art? *2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi! - HYDRA isn't done after their last terrorist attack, they decide to attack Stark Industries. (DG: 2010-04-24 - Terrorist Attack on Stark Industries) *(DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) *2010-04-30 - Charity is its Own Reward - Andrea Tellierra and J. Jonah Jameson attend - along with hundreds of others - a charity ball held by Tony Stark on behalf of the Maria Stark Foundation. *(MRM: 2010-05-11 - The Men’s Journal: Stark, the Man behind Iron Man) *2010-05-14 - Avengers What? - After being kidnapped, a number of individuals find out they are a member of a team that doesn't even exist yet. Where was the memo this morning?! *2010-05-28 - Broken Hearted Stark - While running away from paparazzi, Tony runs into the grocery store Joan works at. She then precedes to break the poor man's heart. *2010-05-28 - Hydro-Man Gets Cold Feet - Attacking a bank like a beginner, Hydro-Man ends up getting very cold feet. (DG: 2010-05-29 - Bank Robbery Foiled by Heroes) *2010-05-28 - An Avengers? - A meeting after clashing with Hydro-Man, three individuals decide to officially form the Avengers. *(MTV: 2010-05-30 - Iron Man & Stark Press Release) *(MRM: 2010-06-09 - Rolling Stone: Tony Stark) *2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks! - For some strange reason Captain America attacks the Avenger's Mansion, but soon it is revealed that not all is as it seems. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-08-30 - Space Adventures: The Spoils of Battle - T'Challa stops in after an invitation from Stark, and finds a space ship in the Avenger's front lawn, along with a possible invitation to the Avengers. *2010-09-14 - World Turned Upside Down - When Sawyer's world gets turned upside down, Iron Man is there to try and set it right. (DG: 2010-09-14 - Wreak in Convenience Store) *2010-09-19 - Put it in the Hole Already! - After recreating a stolen artifact, Tony Stark asks Rune to bring the original pair to see what happens when you join the two together. *2010-09-20 - Happy Birthday Sawyer! - Some of the Avengers show up for Sawyer's birthday party as a surprise. *2010-09-23 - An Interview or Sexual Harassment? - Showing up at a job fair, Amelia is rushed to Stark for an immediate interview. *(DG: 2010-09-24 - Stark Industries Expands Medical Division) *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire - T'Challa's eventful first day as an Avenger is strange for more than just him. *2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Catch 22 & Food Flinging - Tony tries to be nice to Sawyer but it gets a little messy, not to mention does he accidentally flirt with her when she looks like that, and why is she teaching him to do dishes?! *(MRM: 2010-10-03 - Tony's New Girlfriend?!) *(MTV: 2010-10-04 - Tony Stark Dead?!) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken